


A Christmas Surprise

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Holiday, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco arrives home to find an unexpected gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for adventdrabbles' prompt #19 "Santa Hat", and neville100's prompts, "Christmas Gifts" and "Sugarplum" (loosely). Unbeta'd

Draco arrived home to a trail of garbage strewn through his sitting room. He followed the path of ripped wrapping paper, bits of foil and what looked like granules of sugar sprayed through his doorway. He paused at his kitchen, caught between amusement and a scowl. 

Neville sat sprawled out on the floor in front of a overturned rubbish bin, wrestling a half-eaten plum out of a yellow puppy’s mouth. Matching santa hats on both the puppy and Neville completed the picture.

“Happy Christmas?” Neville offered meekly. 

And finally Draco laughed. Served him right for falling for a Gryffindor. 

 

_-Fin-_


End file.
